La Noche
by Danally
Summary: Las cosas no suceden como uno espera, como uno quiere que sucedan, o como uno esté maquinando para que sucedan, Alucard se da cuenta de eso muy tarde. IxA


**Nota: **No sé si esto ya ha lo han hecho antes pues soy nueva al fandom y todavía no he pasado por los fanfics. Como soy nueva no creo que mis caracterizaciones sean completamente fieles a ninguno, el anime ni al manga.

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōta Hirano y al estudio Gonzo.

·

**LA NOCHE**

Entró en la habitación de Integra y lo primero que notó fue a la persona sentada al lado de su cama, se acercó y mientras lo hacía sus ojos se posaron en ella, pálida, cansada, dormida, arrugada, y cuando puso su mano sobre la de ella la notó fría. No tenía que ser adivino para saber que se acercaba a su última estación.  
_Ella no debería de estar en esa situación,_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras se negaba a mirar a la otra persona situada a unos cuantos metros de él y que parecía en verdad dolido por las circunstancias, _sino fuera sido por ti, ella hubiera podido tener otra opción,_ pensó con rencor.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer, y talvez para él lo era pues cincuenta años no eran nada para un vampiro de su clase, cuando se sorprendió e hizo burlas de que 'la jovencita Hellsing', como la había nombrado para llamar su atención, hubiera decidido por fin sentar cabeza. Sin duda él no pensaba que se hubiera decidido sino que era una orden de su majestad, aún así había continuado, "¿Dónde podrá encontrar su caballero con armadura?"

Ella no le prestó atención pues no iba a permitir que sus comentarios la molestaran _aún más,_ tomó una bocanada de su cigarrillo, "Márchate, Alucard." Dijo exhalando y mirando la pila de sobres en su escritorio.

"¿Es eso una orden, mi Señora?" Preguntó sonriendo mientras empezaba a flotar hacia la pared, ella sólo asintió sin siquiera mirarlo. Antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera le hizo otra pregunta, "Supongo que _aún_ no quiere un poco de mi sangre, ¿cierto?" Se rió ruidosamente pues sabía que encontrar el candidato adecuado iba a ser tarea difícil, sino imposible.

"Nunca." Le respondió ella.

Él rió más estrepitosamente, "Ya veremos." dijo y desapareció. _Al menos algo había ido bien,_ no podía esperar para jugar con la mente de aquellos pocos que quisieran acercarse fútilmente a Integra. Para ser sincero él no creía que se le dificultaría encontrar a alguien, era bella y rica, algo que le llamaría la atención a cualquiera, pero su carácter, ese mismo que los tres hombres que forjaron su niñez y juventud ayudaron a desarrollar, era lo que iba a ahuyentar a todos esos tipos. _Además, ninguno le llegaría ni a los talones a su ama._

Tan seguro estaba de sí mismo y de ella que no se fijó en los almuerzos o cenas de negocios que surgían en el calendario más a menudo, después de todo, estos no eran con los miembros de la realeza o personas importantes que estaban detrás del 'trabajo.' Con el paso del tiempo y las redadas se olvidaron de eso, o al menos él lo hizo.  
_'Nadie había sido lo suficientemente bueno.'_  
Para su sorpresa, casi un año después, entró a su oficina listo para empezar a burlarse de la ingenuidad de un par de humanos, cuando el mundo se le vino al piso. _Ya no había posibilidades de un para siempre,_ "¿Qué ha estado haciendo?" preguntó sin pensar y queriendo saber si ella lo admitiría, aunque lo dudaba. _Trabajo._ Fue la respuesta que recibió, la observó por un largo rato buscando las evidencias visibles, un brillo distinto, un sutil cambio en su forma de ser, una relajación, todas evidencias estúpidas que le dejarían comprobarlo pero que no encontró. No encontró con la vista pero sí con los sentidos, sintió que su enojo aumentaba, la conocía desde hace quince años, por supuesto que lo notaba. Tuvo el impulso de ir hasta ella y gritarle que como había podido haberle hecho eso, "¿Con quien?" preguntó, como si nada. Vio que ella se ruborizaba al notar que él se había dado cuenta pero también vio que se puso en guardia, talvez por el tono en su voz y porque se había acercado a ella, la mano se movió hasta donde guardaba la pistola, _¡Tonta, sabía que no podía lastimarla!_ Aunque en ese momento no había cosa que más quisiera.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia," que se encontrara desconcertada era bastante, aparentemente los comentarios de doble sentido y el interés que él había mostrado a veces no habían sido enteramente para molestarla...como ella se había engañado en creer, "es mi vida privada."

Soltó una carcajada maniática, "Aún así, es la vida que estoy obligado a proteger."

Cada vez se sentía más nerviosa, él se mostraba mas tranquilo pero sus comentarios eran otra cosa, "De esta persona creo que puedo cuidarme por mi misma." Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera.

_Por supuesto._ "Felicitaciones, ha logrado que mi trabajo sea más corto de lo que yo hubiera deseado." Sabía que eso iba a ser lo único que le iba a decir para que ella entendiera en verdad cuanto le interesaba. Dolido, no pudo dejar de agregar, "Y todo por su estúpido ego humano." Y desapareció, no se quedó a ver su reacción ni se dispuso a leer sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué si odiaba a _ese tipo Al principio sí, usualmente soñaba con hacerle las cosas más crueles, lo que era decir poco. Ella por su parte estaba furiosa pero una vez más las cosas se olvidaron con el calor de las pequeñas batallas, pequeñas para un inmortal poderoso que no sentía más que decepción y odio.

En una ocasión probó sus labios, si mucho por dos segundos y hubiera querido ser ese monstruo que ella sabía había sido una vez, pero el cual ya no era, quería hacer más pero no en contra de su voluntad. Él se separó y vio el rubor en su cara y, como una de las pocas veces en su vida, tristeza, porqué a ciencia cierta no lo supo. "No fue por mi ego." Fue también lo único que ella le llegó a decir correspondiente a ese tema en sus vidas.

Nunca más hablaron de eso.

Con los años el odio dio paso al rencor y pudo ver lo que ella había querido decir. Él nunca cambió la forma de aparecerse y en un par de ocasiones la vio mirando a _ese tipo_ de una forma que nunca había visto en ella y que seguramente se reservaba para cuando estaban a solas, _ella no era fría con él, tenía sentimientos por él._  
'No fue por mi ego' le resonó y aunque al principio no se lo había creído ahora sí lo hacía. En su momento había creído que todo era parte del 'plan', casarse, y tener descendientes para Hellsing, pero en el momento en que cruzó la pared y los vio juntos cayó en cuenta de que las cosas habían salido de forma diferente, no habían sido tan superficiales.

Sintió que ella le apretaba la mano mientras despertaba y él volvió al presente, "Buenas noches, señora Hellsing." Le dijo, seguro de que sería la última.

Ella sintió su mano dentro de la de él y por primera vez no lo esquivó, "Buenas noches, Alucard."

Él le sonrió, "La gente sí cambia," él lo había hecho, "¿Dónde quedó el _'¡qué demonios haces en mi habitación, monstruo!_' que solía darme cuando adolescente?"

Tranquilamente le respondió "Ya no hay energía para eso." Y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No sabía si él seguía sintiendo lo que hace cincuenta años le dio a entender pero ella apreciaba que viniera a despedirse. La situación para ella había sido difícil pues en ese tiempo, aunque siempre se mantenían en malos términos, ella había sentido algo más, como él, pero eso era algo que su ética, moral y orgullo no le iban a dejar tener. Ella tenía una misión en la vida y él no figuraba directamente en ella, o bueno, no _tan_ directamente.

Sebastián no había sido uno de los 'candidatos' y ella se había sorprendido al saber que había alguien en el mundo que no era un patán-hipócrita-pomposo-e-interesado que compartía algunos de sus gustos y puntos de vista y que se interesaba por ella genuinamente.  
De la sorpresa él la llevó de la mano por otros caminos. De un momento a otro se encontró en un escenario con el cual muy pocas veces había soñado, mucho menos pensado, y se dejó llevar con gusto. Cuando todo había acabado, cuando todo estuvo en paz de nuevo pensó que talvez lo había hecho para quitarse del camino la tentación que Alucard poseía, la vida eterna dejando a un lado lo que ella era y lo que su apellido representaba. Se preocupó más cuando Alucard se dio cuenta y por la forma en que reaccionó.  
Aún así, con dudas y con todo, no se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer.  
Esas dudas desaparecieron en el momento en que Alucard proporcionó el máximo acercamiento que hubo entre ellos, descubrió que no había confusión, Alucard era especial pero no tanto como en el pasado, ni tanto como la nueva persona en su vida.  
Nunca se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

Alucard había callado por unos cuantos segundos y después había mirado a _ese tipo,_ a su esposo, que aunque parecía impasible ante su presencia se notaba preocupado por ella, "Sabe que yo la hubiera podido ayudar con eso." Dijo después de haberla mirado nuevamente.

Ella tosió no importándole la presencia del otro hombre, él lo sabía todo y lo comprendía, aún cuando Alucard mostraba que era una persona de su desagrado, sonrió, él incluso lo comentaba abiertamente a sus hijos y nietos, "Y tu sabes que yo no lo hubiera aceptado."

Era verdad, él lo había pensado, así _ese tipo_ no se hubiera aparecido ella no hubiera cedido, después de todo era una mujer fuerte que no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus comentarios o trampas, él ayudó a que ella fuera así, _aunque nunca le perteneció ni le pertenecería._  
"Nunca." Le sonrió sabiendo que ella recordaba la última vez que habían dicho esas palabras. Miró a su reloj y haciendo un gran esfuerzo soltó su mano y se puso en pie de nuevo, "¿Sus ordenes, mi Señora?" Esa había sido su excusa para venir a verla.

_Tonto,_ le dijo segura de que le estaba escuchando los pensamientos, "Buscar y destruir. Buscar y destruir." Le dijo en voz alta y sonriéndole abiertamente.

Tuvo las ganas de arrodillarse de nuevo a sus pies, o a los pies de la cama, donde fuera, con tal de demostrarle que su devoción no había cambiado, pero no lo hizo, no había necesidad, ambos lo sabían. En vez de eso inclino su cabeza en forma de respeto, luego la miró de nuevo, "Como ordene, condesa." Se miraron por unos cuantos segundos ambos sabiendo que esa era la última despedida, y después se marchó, no usó las paredes, en vez de eso lo hizo como una persona normal. Y mientras cerraba la puerta, vio que _ese tipo_, su esposo, se acostaba a su lado mientras ella lo bienvenia.

•


End file.
